Confusion
by KyuuVick
Summary: Un Light qui s'embrouille sa existe?
1. Chap 1: Un choix a faire

**Chapitre 1**

D'accord

Quoi ?

Je vais tuer L

…

Mais ne te méprends pas je le fais pour Misa

T'es génial Rem! Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi!

L va mourir, si facilement.

Rem a accepté de le tuer, je devrais être heureux alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je me sens si mal tout à coup? C'étais mon but, de l'éliminer.

Light est mon tout premier ami

Bon voilà je me sens encore plus mal après cette déclaration.

Toi aussi, tu es mon tout premier ami

Qu'es-ce que je viens de dire là? C'est sorti tout seul, pourquoi?

Calme toi Light, tu joue le jeu rien d'autre. Ma voix a été plus rapide que ma pensée tout simplem… Merde! J'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même. Je l'ai pensé sincèrement, moi j'ai pensé sincèrement que mon pire ennemi, le grand L, est mon ami… Non, L est l'ennemi de Kira et Light Yagami est ami avec Ryuuga.

Merci

Ne me remercie pas Baka.


	2. Chap 2: Orientation de L

**Chapitre 2**

C'est quoi ce bizz?

Même si je t'ai libéré, je te suspecte encore d'être Kira donc je vais t'avoir à l'œil 24 H sur 24

Oui mais quand même… Fallais vraiment aller jusque là.

Je vois pas d'autre moyen

Pfff, d'accord mais j'ai tout de même l'Université

Tu vas y aller...

Sans ça, je crois que tu ignore se que pense les jeunes aujourd'hui

… D'accord seulement pour ça mais je vais quand même te suivre partout

Pfff

Il avait intérêt oui. Si les autres nous voyaient, 2 garçons enchaînés l'un à l'autre, ils penseraient tous la même chose. Mais même là les gens se poseront des questions du genre ''Pourquoi Ryuuga suis Light comme un chien?''

Oh et puis il me saoul avec ses ''Tu es Kira'', ''Je te suspecte d'être Kira'' et encore ''Il y a 5% de chance que tu es Kira''. Kira, Kira, Kira. Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Kira.

Bon il se fais tard, allons nous coucher

Nous ?

On est enchaînés ensemble je te rappelle, donc si je veux me coucher maintenant, tu me suis. Pigé ?

Ok Ok…. Attends une minute. La chaine n'est pas si longue, sa voudrais dire qu'on va dormir sur le même lit ?

Exact

C'est pas vrai. Non ce n'est pas vrai.

Aller bouge

Pourquoi faut-il que je dors avec lui, un homme?… « Mais Ryuuga est un simple ami alors c'est quoi le problème ». C'est vrai, je ne dois pas paniquer pour si peu. Je le connais donc sa va.

On a pris la peine de prendre tes vêtements pour les emmener ici

Les vêtements, j'ai oublié ça. Faut que je me change devant lui. Arrrrg non!

Calme toi, on est 2 hommes, y'a rien de gênant là-dedans. Bon sang, il me mets en fleur de peau, c'est pas normal qu'es-ce que j'ai?

Dis Light

Quoi ?

…T'es vachement sexy, tu fais beaucoup de sport? Avec un corps comme le tien bien sculpté, surement

o/0 Euh… O-Oui un peu

Rougis pas comme ça. Sa te gêne tant que ça ?

Par un homme oui !

… Ah bon

C'était quoi ça, pourquoi il est déçu?….

Noooooon il n'est sérieusement pas… Homo? Bi?


	3. Chap 3: Révélation & Pardon Spécial

**Chapitre 3**

***Un peu plus tard***

- …..Tu dors ?

-Non.. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh si j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas je m'excuse

-Sa va.. C'est juste que ce n'est pas évident d'être ce que je suis..

-Homo?

-…Oui tu as remarqué tout de suite

-Désolé, je n'ai rien contre les mecs comme toi.. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude

-Sa va j'ai l'habitude aussi

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner!

-0.o Ce n'est pas la peine

-Ferme-la et laisse-moi faire

-…Si tu veux

POV L

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fou? Qu'es-ce qu'il compte faire au-dessus de moi comme ça? Ça fait pervers… En parlant de pervers il se rapproche dangereusement de mon visage, il pense tout de même pas m'embrasser si?

Maintenant je sens son souffle chaud sur moi. C'est agréable la chaleur d'une autre personne que je n'ai jamais pu ressentir. Sauf celui de mon café, qui n'est pas une personne certes mais dégage une chaleur.

Nos lèvres se frôles! Mon Dieu monDieumonDieumonDieu! Ça provoque un tel choc électrique en moi. J'ai chaud.

POV Auteur

Il reste quelque millimètre entre la bouche de Light et celui de L, mais il hésite. Il n'est pas aux hommes tout de même.

Mais il finit tout de même par l'embrassé. Au point où ils en étaient.

Dans ce baiser il y avait de la passion et L n'hésita pas, il entoure ces bras au cou de Light.

Langues s'en suivent. Ils s'entremêlèrent, jouent et se caresse.

Mais tôt ou tard, il fallait qu'ils se séparent. Manque de Co2 (XD fallais que j'écrive ça).

Retour POV Light

Je l'ai fais… Je l'ai embrassé. Avec plaisir en plus!

Bon sang, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là.

-Tu es… Pardonné.. Même si j'ai rien demandé

-…

Faut que je dorme, faut que je dorme. Je deviens trop bizarre.

-Bonne nuit

-… Bonne nuit… crétin

-T'as dis quelque chose

-Non.. rien


	4. Chap 4: Perdu

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, cette scène revient sans cesse dans ma tête. Merde! Le pire c'est que je regrette même pas mon geste.

-Sa va Light? Tu as l'air fatiguer

-Oui je n'ai pas arrivé à m'endormir

-Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé, tu es sûr que sa va

-Oui papa sûr et certain

-Ok.. Si tu le dis

Évidemment que ça ne va pas. Ce gars est en train de me transformer complètement.

***L fixes Light***

Oui je parle de toi Ryuuzaki, toi! Je suis en train de devenir quelqu'un d'autre à cause de toi, même mon père le remarque.

-Liiiiiight!

Manquais plus qu'elle.

-Chériii tu as bien dor… Sa va pas, tu es resté éveiller toute la nuit ou quoi

Même cette idiote le voit!

-Sa va, mal dormi c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir ailleurs que chez moi

-Mmmh oui sa peux arriver à tout le monde

-Light

-Oui?

-J'ai oublié de te mentionner que je bouge beaucoup en dormant, donc c'est sûrement à cause de ça

Il…

-C'est vrai que j'ai mal un peu partout

-M'en voilà désolé

-C'est rien

Il prend ma défense?

-Ryuuga

-Oui

-*Chuchote* Faudrait qu'on parle seul à seul à propos de hier soir tout à l'heure

-Ok mais maintenant au boulot


	5. Chap 5: Changement & Presque Début

**Chapitre 5**

On a travaillé tout la journée à la recherche de la présence de Kira à Yotsuba. Cette enquête commence vraiment à me lasser. Et puis, je n'avais en tête que qu'es-ce que j'allais dire à Ryuuga à propos du baiser… M'enfin, si on peut appeler ça un baiser, je dirais plutôt un French Kiss.

-Alors de quoi exactement tu voulais me parler

-Tu le sais très bien

-… Le baiser?

-Oui

-.. Tu regrette? Tu voulais t'excuser de t'avoir servi de ma situation? Tu me déteste? Tu..

-Whooo whooo arrête de poser tant de question à la fois!… 1… Je ne.. regrette pas. n'ai jamais voulu me servir de ta situation et ne te déteste pas

-0.0

-… Et puis.. À cause de toi je change complètement!

C'est bien une des phrases que je doutais de dire. Arrête de faire des yeux de poisson mort et dis quelque chose merde!

-Éhoo réveille Face de Macaque, réponds dis quelque chose, je vais vraiment commencer à regretter là

-Ne m'appel pas Face de Macaque

-C'est pourtant la tête que t'avais.. Alors?

-… T'aurais pas un penchant pour moi par hasard

-Q-Quoi?

Minute. Es-ce que j'ai vraiment un penchant pour lui? Es-ce la raison de mon comportement? Pourquoi je me pose ces questions?.. Merde je l'ai effrayé en criant comme ça, je l'ai encore déçu, bon sang!

-C'est ce que tu voudrais n'est-ce pas

-Pas contre ton gré

-Quoi tu as un penchant pour moi?

-J'ai rien dis de tel

-Mais ta réponse voulait dire ça

-….. Je suppose

Quel con ça voulait dire complètement que tu m'aime! Même ta réaction de hier le prouve idiot!


End file.
